Of Demons and Angels
by kitsune-love
Summary: A demon takes a look through Hiei's mind and what does he see? The beginnings of the relationship that defied the laws of the gods, a relationship that shouldn't be.
1. Prologue

****

Hey everyone, it's me again. Only this time instead of writing a Kurama/Botan fic, I'm writing a Hiei/Botan fic. I think both would make good couples don't you? Well even if you don't, that's ok, we all have our own personal opinions. This fic is going to be different, at least that's what I'm hoping for. there are going to be a few characters of my own creation, which I have yet to decide about. If you want your own character in this fic, just email me and let me know. I need some information on the character though, like what they look like, if they're a demon or not, if they are a demon, what kind, you know, just stuff like that. But enough of this blabber already, onto the story.

I don't own YYH or any of the characters (except the ones I will create and I will tell you a little about those characters probably in my little author's notes that I always put at the beginning.)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"**BOTAN!!" **Koenma is chasing Botan all over because she lost another soul. "I'm sorry Koenma sir, I really am!!"

Kurama and Hiei are walking in Makai and hear a noise coming from above, and so they look up. The next thing they know Botan falls off her oar and lands on Hiei. "Sorry Hiei, but no time to talk." She hurries off of him and is about to run off again until Kurama grabs her arm. "You're no leaving yet, not until you tell us what's going on." "But Kurama-kun I have to-" "**BOTAN GET BACK OVER HERE NOW!!!!"** "Kurama-kun he's going to kill me!" "Hn. That's your problem, not mine so leave me out of it." Kurama lets go of Botan's arm and she flies off, Koenma hot on her tail. "baka ferry onna's going to get herself killed." Botan gets hit by a fireball that Koenma throws to try and slow her down, but he didn't count on her falling off her oar. Hiei uses his amazing speed and catches her before she hit's the ground. "Thank-you Hiei!!" she gives him a kiss on the cheek and is about to fly away until she sees Koenma coming closer. She then hides behind Hiei. "Hiei? Have you seen Botan?" "Hn." "I feel bad because I hit her, and now I can't find her." "Hn." "Can you say anything other than 'hn'?" "Hn."

Kurama finally finds everyone else and looks at Koenma shocked. "I didn't know you could throw fireballs." "Neither did I until just now. But I don't know what I did to get the fireball in my hand in the first place." "Hn. Now I know why the baka ferry onna is such a baka, she's stuck with that baka even more than anyone else." "Hiei, that's not a very nice thing to say" "Hn." "Aren't you going to apologize to Koenma or Botan?" "Hn." "If you see Botan, just tell her I need to speak with her and I'm not mad at her anymore, please. Thank-you." "Hn." Koenma leaves and Hiei turns around to be face to face with Botan, their noses almost touching. They just stand their for staring into each others eyes until they can hear Kurama snickering. They both look at him with, surprisingly, agitated looks. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting anything?"

"Kurama-kun?" "Yes Botan?" "Where are we?" "In Makai." "I know that, but where in Makai?" "In the heart of Makai." Botan automatically latches onto Hiei's arm. He starts to curse her out but makes no move to free his arm. 

****

That was a pretty short chapter, huh? At this point, Hiei and Botan don't have feelings for each other. He trusts her and she trusts him, and they're friends now, that's it. Just thought I'd clear that up. Basically this story is going to take you through a bunch of made-up missions, and parties, and Botan's days off, and just random events showing how the love for each other progressed. But don't worry, I have a plan as to why it's going to go like that at first. I'm hoping it's a good one, and if not, I can always redo whatever I have to, right? Right. Don't forget to review.


	2. The Lingerie Model

****

All right everyone, here's the next chapter. I won't update again until I get at least 4 reviews, not to many that I'm asking for is it? I don't think so. If you have an ideas or suggestions or flames or whatever, go ahead and just say it. I'd rather know your true opinion than anything else. Onto the story.

Don't forget that this is all past memories that you are viewing, they will probably be short and will all involve Hiei and Botan in one way or another.

I don't own YYH or any of the characters.

[ ]=thoughts

" "=talking

* *=telepathy

( )= author's notes

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Two weeks later, Botan is searching for everyone to give them some news. The first one she finds happens to be Hiei (surprising huh) "Hey Hiei! How are you?" "Hn. Go find someone else to bother onna." "But Hiei this is important!!" "Hn. I don't care onna, like I said before, go find someone else to bother." "Can't you at least open your eyes and look at me when you say that?!" Hiei, surprisingly, opened his eyes (gives everyone a minute to daydream about his eyes…and now back to the story) and looked at Botan "Go find somebody else to bother onna, I'm trying to sleep." "But Hiei! Please?!!" She looked like she was about to cry 'baka onna don't cry now, not because of me, please don't cry…no I did not just think that. I do not think things like that' "Fine, where do I have to go?" Botan just jumped into his arms giving him a hug forgetting that not only did he not like to be hugged, but they were sitting on a very thin branch.

The two of them fell off, Hiei landing on top of Botan, their faces nose to nose, both hoping they could get back on the tree and pretend that nothing happened without anyone knowing. Unfortunately, everyone saw (hehehe…poor Botan, that's the second time she's been caught nose to nose with Hiei by Kurama alone!!…)"So this is what the two of you do in your free time, eh?" Yusuke ended up with two bumps on his head, an extremely pissed off deity, and an extremely pissed off koorime. *so Hiei, how was she? Huh?* *kitsune if you want to keep your head you best

shut-up* *and why are you so mad?* "Well since you're all here I can tell you the important news. And before you ask, no it is not a new mission." everyone looked shocked "I am going to become a ningen for the rest of the month!! On my vacation!!" "OH MY GOD!!! THAT'S SO GREAT BOTAN!! I CAN'T WAIT!! WE CAN GO SHOPPING!!!" Botan and Keiko started jumping around in the middle of the street hand in hand screaming at the top of their lungs. "So Hiei, what do you think of Botan?" "Hn, don't talk in riddles kitsune, what do you mean?" "What is she like in your opinion?" "Why does it matter?" "Hehehe, is shorty scared to answer the question?" "Hn. Baka. You're lucky Yukina likes you, otherwise I'd have killed you already."

Keiko and Botan dragged Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara with them to the mall. "Hn, why are we going?" Keiko left with Yuseke and Kuwabara to go into a store, leaving Botan, Kurama, and Hiei to look around for a different shop. "So I get some clothes Hiei!!" [but you don't _need_ clothes, I'm sure you'd look better without them.] Kurama's eyes bugged out and his mouth was down to the ground. Hiei and Botan noticed this and Hiei knew exactly what it meant. He got extremely angry in record time. "KITSUNE STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!!!" Botan looked confused. "Um, Hiei? What exactly were you thinking that made Kurama look like that?" "I was thinking that you-ONNA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M GOING TO TELL YOU WHAT I'M THINKING?!!" Keiko walked out soon enough to see Hiei's first outburst, while Kuwabara and Yuseke, both carrying as many bags as humanly possible, only saw Hiei last outburst. Everyone else in the mall chose to just ignore them thinking that it was only a bunch of teenage kids on a high. (who could blame them, huh?)

After a little more walking, Botan found the shop that she decided she needed to go to. (hehe. You're gonna luv this, I guarantee it.) Neither Hiei nor Kurama realized where they were until they were already in the back of the store. "Onna, you dragged us here to buy bras for you?!" [how much better can this get?] *Hiei you are one perverted little koorime. Stop thinking dirty thoughts about Botan.* *I can't help it, I haven't had someone in a long time. It's not like I'm going to try anything with her though, so stop worrying.* unnoticed by either of them Botan grabbed a bunch of bras and panties and went into the dressing room.

"oh Hiei!! Kurama!!!" Both of them rushed towards her without any hesitation, and stopped right in front of the door that kept her from being viewed by everyone else. "Is it just me, or do these make me look fat?" Botan stepped out allowing Kurama and Hiei to see her perfect figure in nothing but a bra that was somewhat too small, and a pair of panties that was almost see through. [she's Botan, I can't start thinking impure thoughts about her, what would the kitsune say?] unbeknownst to him though, Kurama was having the same problem [that's Botan, that's Botan, that's Botan. But damn is she hot!! No, I can't think that. Hiei's never going to let it go if he finds out that I can't help but watch as Botan is modeling for us. Is it just me, or are her outfits getting smaller and smaller?] *no kitsune, they are getting smaller, either that or the two of us are definitely more horny than we thought we were.* *Hiei, what are we going to do, she won't let us leave without us giving her our opinions, but if I see anymore of her I'm going to go crazy* *I know kitsune, I'm feeling the same way, but if you tell anyone then I'll kill you. Got that?* *same here Hiei.* 

"Um, can one of you guys help me please?" "Hn, onna, what the hell would you need help with?" "Um, the bra is kind of stuck." "Hn. Baka onna, open the damn door then." "Oh! Thank you Hiei!!" Hiei smirked at Kurama who currently had his mouth open even more than he had before when he heard Hiei thinking impure thoughts of her the first time.

After about a minute or two Keiko, Yuseke, and Kuwabara walked into Victoria's Secret to see Kurama with his mouth open in front of a door, where they assumed Botan was. Little did they know that Hiei was in there with her. "Hey Kurama! Where's Hiei?" "Uh, hello Keiko [I wonder if her chest is as big as Botan's.. no!!! Hiei's absolutely right, it's been too long since I had a woman, damn Suiichi Minamino's stupid gentleman personality. I need a girl and I need one now damn it!!! Better hope that Koenma's going to send me to Makai soon] well Hiei's in there." he pointed to the door. "But I thought Botan was going to be in there." "Oh, she is." "WHAT? HEHEHE!!! SHORTY'S GETTING LUCKY WITH BOTAN?!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" A very pissed Botan and Hiei walked through the door and both whacked Kuwabara as hard as they could. "What took so long. I though Hiei was only going to help you get the bra unstuck?" "Hn. The baka is more helpless than I thought she was before. She had to have help putting on her bra too." Hiei inwardly smirked and Kurama stood jealous, though no one else noticed.

Everyone left and went their separate ways, Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara walking one direction and Botan, Hiei, and Kurama continued walking in the other direction. Once they reached another fork in the road, Kurama and Hiei went to the left, while Botan went to the right, going on her way to Genkai's temple. Hiei secretly followed her as to ensure her safety, much to Kurama's request and his secret desire. [there's no way I'm falling for the ferry onna. I'm merely lusting after her because it's been too long since I've had a woman, yeah that's it. That's all it is] On the other side of the city, Kurama was having the same thoughts.

****

Well here's the next chapter, don't forget to read and review, and like I said before, no updating until I get at least 4 reviews. Laterz, oh and by the way, I will not be writing a lemon. Some content, as you can obviously see, is somewhat sexually orientated but there will not be a lemon. Laterz all.


	3. My Deity

****

All right everyone, here's the next chapter. I wonder what's going to happen here…hmm…you see, I'm just randomly thinking of events to happen for this story…so if it's kind of slow I'm sorry, just lemme know, same with if it's going too fast. Now enough of my stupid ramblings and on with the story.

And by the way, this will be a Hiei/Botan fic, I did not suddenly change my mind and choose to make it a Kurama/Botan fic, there might be suggestions of love affairs with the other Tantei, I dunno, all depends on what I write hehehe…

I do not own YYH or any of the characters, I do not own Victoria's Secret as used in the last chapter, I in fact, do not own any of the places mentioned in my fic, unless otherwise noted. And remember this is all a collection of memories, flashbacks, until I otherwise noted.

" " talking

[ ] thoughts

* * telepathy

( ) author's notes

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hiei was swinging around in Kurama's desk chair waiting for him to come back from answering the door. He was thinking of all that had happened, and thought he reached the perfect conclusion. Kurama walked into back into the room. "Sorry to keep you waiting Hiei. You said you had something important to say?" "Hn. Don't put words in my mouth kitsune. I said I have a suggestion about what we're going to do about the ferry onna." "So what are we going to do?" "Well I came up with a few ideas. I think you're going to like them. Number one, we could just kill the onna, not like anyone would miss her, right?" "Koenma wouldn't be too happy about that Hiei. What are our other options?" "Number two, we could just drop her off in the middle of Makai and pray that she makes it back alive and in one piece." "Pray? Hiei did you just say pray? Well Koenma wouldn't be too happy about that one either." "Number three, we could just ignore her until these feelings of lust go away." "I don't think that is going to be possible." "Are you trying to say I have no control over myself kitsune?!" "Not at all Hiei, I'm merely stating that, as you and I said before, we are merely lusting after her because neither of us has bedded a woman in a while. Ignoring her would only make her mad at us, so then we would have her angry at us and we would still have the feelings of lust." "All right kitsune. This leaves us with only one option, we must go to Makai and not come back until we stopped feeling that way." "That works for me Hiei, I'll just tell my mother that I'm going on vacation and not to worry about me. And we can tell the others we have some important business to attend to, no problem there." "Hn. So the kitsune likes my idea, does he?" "You don't need to refer to me in the third person Hiei, I am right here, you know. And would you please stop swiveling around." "Why? I like this chair." "I know you do, but it annoys me to no end when you constant swivel around." "And it annoys me to no end when you start lusting after my deity!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Downstairs*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ding Dong! "I'm coming!" Shiori opened the door. "Oh hello Botan. What brings you here?" "Hello Ms. Minamino. Is Suiichi home? I need to speak with him, if that's all right." 'Absolutely! Come on in. He's in his room with a friend right now but go ahead and go on in. I'm sure they won't mind. Would you like me to start some tea?" "Oh that would be very nice Ms. Minamino. Thank you very much." "Of course dear. You do remember which room is his, right?" "Yes, I do. Thank you."

Botan made her way to Kurama's room to hear two voices. 'Why? I like this chair.' [Hiei's in there? Well I guess I really can't talk to Kurama about what happened yesterday, not with Hiei around. It'd be way too embarrassing.] 'I know you do, but it annoys me to no end when you constant swivel around.' 'And it annoys me to no end when you start lusting after my deity!' [his deity!! Since when am I his deity!! And why was I not informed of this sooner! I could be prancing around Koenma's office right now bragging! Bragging? Why would I be bragging? Oh of course, because I now belong to the cutest demon in all the three realms. Hm…wait Hiei and cute do not belong in the same sentence! You're absolutely right, Hiei and hot belong together! Wait no! I can't think that.] Stuck in her own inner conflict with her heart and her head, Botan failed to notice that Kurama and Hiei were in front of her looking at her with weird faces and Shiori was standing behind her with a tray of tea and cookies. "Botan?" "H-hai Kurama?" "Why are you standing there?" "Oh, um…see…I was going to come and talk to you, but then I just got this distinct feeling that I was forgetting something, so I tried to remember really hard to see if I did forget anything." When Botan saw Hiei looking at her she began blushing madly. "You know what? I did forget something. I forgot a soul that I was supposed to ferry. Top priority, you know?" "Soul? Ferrying?" "Um Okaasan she drives a limo sometimes, and she likes to call the people she drives souls, right Botan?" "H-h-hai!! I'm very sorry I couldn't stay longer! Good-bye!" Botan zoomed right out the front door so quickly that even Hiei had trouble seeing her go out. "I made these for you and your friend Suiichi." "Thank you Okaasan." Shiori handed him the tray and walked into her bedroom intending to take a nap.

"Do you think she heard?" "Do I think she heard? Do you mean to say that you don't know if she heard or not? You could have just used your jagan! And what did you mean when you said your deity? Hm?" "Oh shut-up kitsune, I'm in no mood for your games. I have to go and check up on Yukina, I heard Kuwabara is taking her out tonight." Hiei left Kurama to think on his own. "Hm.. So Hiei likes Botan. He isn't just lusting after any woman. I wonder if she feels the same way? This will definitely be an interesting story to tell the others."

****

Ooh…Kurama is a gossiper isn't he? Not really, but you'll find out why he said that at the end in the next chapter. Don't forget to read and review. 5 review before I update next. At least 5. Laterz all!!


	4. We Can Have A Triple Wedding

****

All righty…thanx to everyone who reviewed. Here's the next chapter. Remember it's all just memories and crap like that.

I don't own YYH or any of the characters, or any of the places that I'm going to use, unless otherwise mentioned.

" " talking

[ ] thoughts

* * telepathy

( ) author's note

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kurama, Keiko, Yuseke, Shizuru, Kuwabara are all at the ramen shop talking and eating together. "… so then she says she has to leave and ferry a soul. What do you think of that?" "Kurama you sly fox, why didn't you tell us earlier. We could just make Hiei protect her on the missions. If what you said is right, if Hiei truly does like Botan then maybe we should stick them together from now on." "But Urameshi. I don't think my Botan would be too happy. Maybe she should stay with me." "hn. I thought Yukina was yours?" "Hello Hiei, didn't see you there. We were just talking about Yukina." "Shaddup shrimp. We broke up. She said something about not loving me or something. at least there's always my dear Botan" Kuwabara starts getting dreamy eyes. [about time she broke up with him, if she didn't do it sooner I would have killed the baka myself. I should still kill him though.] Botan walks into the ramen shop. "Hello everyone!!" "Botan come into the back with me. I have something I want to ask you, but it's kind of a girl thing. You can come too Shizuru." Botan, Shizuru, and Keiko walk into the back.

"So Hiei, I'm kind of shocked. After all you and Botan both ran out last night within five minutes of each other, you both walk in late this morning for a meeting that you two picked the time for, and you both are sweating. Were you two doing something you shouldn't have?" Kurama had a mischievous glint in his eyes and he was smirking. Yuseke was gaping in shock at Kurama, and Kuwabara was staring wide-eyed at Hiei. "B-b-b-ut that's my Botan shorty. Why'd you have to steal her away from me? You know I love her." "Hn. Not my problem. If you love her so much, go court her, I don't care. You baka ningens should shut your mouths, you'll catch flies that way, and you look even stupider, if that's possible. Kitsune stop sticking your nose in my business. The onna and I were no where near each other last night or this morning." "Sure sure, whatever you say Hiei." Kurama's smirk left his face, but the mischievous glint did not leave his eyes. Yuseke finally recovered and realized this was the perfect time to ask the question he'd been wanting to ask since Kurama told the story. "Hey Hiei, why'd you say Botan was your deity?" Hiei's eyes bugged out and he looked mad enough to kill. "Where did you hear that? I know the onna wouldn't tell you because you said you hadn't seen her, it wasn't me because you haven't seen me, and the only other person it could have been would be the kitsune." Hiei's eyes widened even more, out of both shock and anger. "Kitsune, you just signed your death wish." "hehehe. Yuseke didn't hear it out of me, he heard it from somewhere else. He couldn't have heard it from me. I didn't say anything to anybody about yesterday." Kurama was extremely nervous, and didn't like being stuck in the position he was in, and Yuseke wasn't helping him out at all. "But Kurama, yes you did. You told us about you and Hiei talking and Botan coming over, and all that stuff." "Why don't we forget about all that and start over, what do you say?" Kurama looked hopeful, but Hiei wasn't letting him off that easy. "No way kitsune. If you want to play games, you better learn the rules." "Play games? What games am I playing." "Spirit detective, what did he say, his exact words. If you don't tell me, I might just accidentally chop the head of your little mate." "Well he said that you were talking about Botan because you were lusting after her and you told him to get rid of her so it would stop. And then he said that he could just sleep with her and that would take your mind off of sleeping with her because she slept with him. And you told him that she was your deity and he better not touch her." "Hn. You lying fox. You left out the part where you were lusting after her yourself. I've had enough of this." Hiei then left to go wherever he goes when the others can't find him. "Kurama?! You were lusting after my Botan too?!" "Shaddup Kuwabara. I'm sure Hiei was just lying to try and get the heat of him, right Kurama?" "Let's just say I would not think impure thoughts of Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, or Yukina. Ok?" "All right, come on, let's go see what the girls are talking about now. They've been back there for a while." "But Urameshi, what if they find out?" "Don't you want to know what is so personal that they have to go in the back and not just to another table for?" "All right Urameshi, but never again." Kurama, Yuseke, and Kuwabara snuck to the back and found spot so they could listen to what the girls were talking about.

"I can't believe you asked me that Shizuru!! Do I really have to answer?" "Yes, now do you or do you not like Hiei more than a friend?" "I…I…I…I dunno!! I'm not so sure anymore. I can't believe you guys pulled me back here to question me about things that may or may not have happened. This is no fair." "Quit acting like a baby Botan. I just can't wait. You can be the bride's maid at mine and Yuseke's wedding, and I'll be the bride's maid at yours and Hiei's. What do you say? Doesn't that sound like fun? Or maybe we could have a double wedding!! Wouldn't that be cool?!!" Botan's eyes widened and Shizuru was snickering at her. "Oh yeah, well what about you Shizuru, I know you have a thing for Kurama, and don't tell me you don't, cuz Kuwabara told me so!!" "OH MY GOSH!!! SHIZURU LIKES KURAMA!!!!" "I do not like Kurama. Keiko if you don't shout your mouth, the guys are going to come back here and try to find out what we're talking about, we don't want that, now do we?" "Right, sorry. So this is great, we could have a triple wedding!! There would be you two and me as brides, Yuseke, Kurama, and Hiei as grooms. Genkai and Yukina and Shiori would have to be there, and Kuwabara to. Koenma and Ayame and Hinageshi too. My family, atsuko, your family Shizuru, and the rest of Kurama's family. Oh and some of my extremely loyal customers!! And you could even bring your other friends. Oh this is going to be soo much fun!!" Shizuru and Botan looked at each, scared out of their minds about what Keiko was planning. 

Still unnoticed by the girls Kurama, Yuseke, and Kuwabara snuck back out and went back to the table that they had all originally been sitting at. "I can't believe your sister likes Kurama!! Hahahaha!!!" "I can't believe you're standing there allowing Keiko to plan weddings for everybody, when no weddings should be happening. If my Okaasan gets word of this, then everybody in town is going to know. We have to find Hiei and warn him about what Keiko is planning." "Why the shrimp?" "Because Keiko is planning for him to get married to Botan. Do you really want Hiei to be dragged to a wedding, mind you he hates weddings, and then be told it's his? He might use his dragon on all of us. Do you really want that to happen?" "Ok, good point. Hey, if shorty is going to marry my Botan, Urameshi's going to marry Keiko, and you're going to marry my sis, who am I gonna marry?" "No one Kuwabaka. At least, according to Keiko. I still can't your sister actually likes fox boy over here." Yuseke was having a fit of laughter until he saw the girls coming back from their chitchat.

"Hey, where did Hiei go?" Kurama got that mischievous glint in his eyes again, but only Yuseke noticed. "Is there something important you need to tell him Botan? I'm sure I could find him for you." She turned bright red. "No it's ok. It's no problem. I don't need him. I was just wondering why he wasn't here anymore. No big deal. Well gotta go now. I'm sure there are more souls that I have to ferry. Bye everyone!!" Botan ran out, jumped on her oar and ran out. "Well Kurama looks like you were right, Botan does have feelings for Hiei." "Of course I was right Keiko. It's pretty obvious that Hiei has feelings for her too. Now all we have to do is get them to admit it to each other and get together. They both deserve it."

****

How was that? Don't forget to review. And I'll update as soon as I can. Laterz all!!


	5. Not and UpdateImportant

****

Sorry I haven't been able to update. I'm really busy right now, and my computer isn't working right, so it has to be fixed. I'm at a friend's house right now using her computer just so I can give you all this note. I'll update as soon as I can. Any note, comments, suggestions, ideas, flames, of whatever, you can always email to me if you want to. Luv you all, and I promise I will update as soon as I can.


	6. I'm Back!

All right everyone, just wanted to let you know that my computer is working again and I will be updating as soon as possible now. I'm soooooooo… sorry I couldn't update sooner, but this stupid computer of mine kept crashing on me. Now that it is fixed I can resume writing my stories. Thank you all sooooo… much for not cursing me out for not updating. And even if you did curse me out, it's okay, I understand. Just wanted to let you know that. And I also got some recommendations from my cousin so I'm gonna take a look at those stories also. Laterz all. Luv u!!


	7. Winter Happenings

****

Yeah! I'm back! Here is the next chapter you all have been waiting for. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting.

This chapter is probably going to be sweet and mushy in some parts.

I do not own YYH or any of the characters, or any of the places mentioned unless otherwise noted.

" "=talking

* *=telepathy

^ ^=action being done when someone is talking

( )=authors notes

{ }=thoughts

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*

Hiei, Kurama, Yuseke, Keiko, Botan, Kuwabara, Genkai, Yukina, Shizuru, Hinageshi, and Ayame were all gathered in the main hall waiting for Koenma to open the doors and tell them whatever it was that they were all called for. "Hey Botan?" "What Shizuru?" "What are we here for? You always know everything." "I dunno. But it must be really important if he called everyone here." "Hn. Baka ferry onna. Of course it's important, why else would he call us?" Just as Botan was about to remark Koenma opened the doors and ushered everyone in.

"I bet you all have been wondering what you were called for, haven't you? ^everyone nodded yes^ Well it is important that you all attend the… Winter Wonderland Ball!!! ^everyone sweat dropped and fell over^ You all must attend, or there will be severe consequences." "Hn. Why would I attend that?" "Because if you don't then you will be exiled to Ningenkai to live life as a ningen without any powers. Does that answer your question Hiei?" "Do we have to go with someone?" "Yes. You all have to come. Take whoever you want. But all twelve of you must be there. Dimissed."

Everyone left but Hinageshi and Ayame, who stayed in the room with Koenma. "So who are you going to with everyone?" "I'm dragging Yuseke along. Afterall he has to be there anyway. But who are you going to go with?" "I dunno." "Come on Botan, who are you going to go with?" "I dunno. Let's not worry about that right now. Let's just hurry up and go shopping!!!"

Botan, Keiko, Genkai, Yukina, and Shizuru all left to go shopping. "Hiei, who are you going with?" "Why do you care?" "No reason. I'm thinking of asking Shizuru. Do you think she'll say yes?" "Of course she'll say yes. My sis likes you!!!" "Ok. We better hurry up and get some clothes. Um…does anyone know when it is?" "Nope. But if I don't find something nice then Keiko'll probably beat my head in. Let's go." And with that the four boys left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two weeks later it was the night of the Winter Wonderland Ball.

Koenma, wearing a blue tuxedo, was escorting Ayame, who was wearing a red floor-length backless dress. Her hair was up in a neatly done bun. Also in the room was Hinageshi, wearing a peach colored floor-length dress that was also backless and her hair in a neat bun, and her date, the oni George who was wearing a black tuxedo.

Next walked in Kurama, who was wearing a white dress shirt, dark blue dress pants, and a dark blue dress jacket, and his date Shizuru, who was wearing a light yellow dress that was floor length. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she had on a pearl necklace.

Right after they walked in Yusuke and Keiko came. Yuseke was wearing dark green dress pants with a white dress shirt and a dark green dress jacket. Keiko was wearing a floor length sapphire blue outfit. It was low cut and was a halter top with a skirt connected with a golden belt around the waistline. Her hair was done in curls. She was wearing a diamond choker and golden hoop earrings.

After almost half an hour Genkai came wearing a white dress. She came with Enma, who was wearing a black tuxedo.

After almost another half hour Yukina and Kuwabara came. Yukina was wearing a light blue, almost white, dress. She had diamond earrings. Kuwabara was wearing a black tuxedo.

Atsuko came wearing a white ballroom dress (think Cinderella) with sapphire earrings and a choker with an emerald set in the center. Her date came wearing a white tuxedo.

Everyone was talking, wondering why both Botan and Hiei were late, when the doors opened. Everyone looked over and gasped at what they saw.

There stood Botan arm in arm with Hiei. Botan was wearing a black floor length dress. It was strapless and had a v-cut that ended quite low. The dress had a slit on the right side going to mid-thigh. She had her hair cascading down. She was also wearing a white gold necklace and several golden bracelets. Hiei was wearing a simple black tuxedo, and, to the pleasant surprise of all the others, did not seem too upset about being there.

After they said their hellos the first slow song of the night started.

Kurama and Shizuru, Enma and Genkai, Yusuke and Keiko, Ayame and Koenma, Hinageshi and her date, Atusko and her date, Yukina and Kuwabara, and Hiei and Botan were all dancing.

"The dress looks good on you onna." "Botan. How hard is it to say Botan, Jaganshi?" "Hn." Hiei flashed her a very sexy smirk as he thought about what she just said 'Is it just me or did she just say Botan Jaganshi? Doesn't sound bad. Wait, what am I saying. I better talk to the fox about this, he'll know what to do.'

As the song ended the couples broke apart. The girls went to one side of the room to talk while the boys went to the other.

After several more hours of dancing the ball was over. But before anyone could leave, Koenma had one last announcement to make, "Don't forget that Christmas Eve there will be presents and a little party, but nothing fancy at all. I expect you all to be there, but it's not mandatory."

Kurama, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Yuseke, and Keiko all left together. Then Atsuko and her date left, followed by Hinageshi and her date. Ayame and Koenma, and Hiei and Botan were the last to leave.

"Thank you Hiei." "What for?" "I had a wonderful time tonight. And you didn't have to escort me or dance with me or walk me home, but you did. Thank you." Botan kissed his cheek and walked in her door.

'She kissed me. What does that mean? Stupid ningen emotions, how am I supposed to understand all of this? Better hurry up and talk to fox before anything else happens.'

****

Until next time!

Don't forget to review.


	8. Author's Note

****

I'm not going to be updating for another few weeks. Sorry guys. I really want to. And I will probably end up adding several chapters when I do update, to both of my stories. 

I'm really busy getting ready for everything because it's my birthday this Friday, the 24th, and I have to set everything up for my party on Halloween while still balancing school, which is really hard for me right now. I have to take chemistry and physics, and those aren't easy for me at all.

But I don't know, I might update as early as next week. I will end up adding many chapters when I update though, because all of my free time will be spent writing chapters on paper and then next week or the week after that, I will transfer those stories to the computer and update.

Happy Halloween everyone!!! 


	9. Hiei and Kurama have a talk

****

I do not own YYH or any of the characters, or any of the places mentioned unless otherwise noted.

" "=talking

* *=telepathy

^ ^=action being done when someone is talking

( )=authors notes

{ }=thoughts

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*

Thank you all for waiting so patiently while I took my sweet time updating. This chapter is really going to focus on Hiei talking to Kurama about Botan, and the next chapter is only going to be on Botan talking to Genkai. They are going to be short, I can tell you that much, but I hope you still enjoy. Bye.

****

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*

__

Hiei is at Kurama's house now talking to him about things.

"Kitsune."

"Yes Hiei? What can I help you with?"

"What makes you so sure I want help?"

"Why else would you be coming here right after escorting Botan home?"

"Fine. Tell me now."

"No way. Not until you ask nicely."

"Hn. Forget it."

"All right then. I won't be helping you out with your girl problems"

Hiei grabbed Kurama's hair and made a motion to cut it off.

"What makes you think I have girl problems?"

"Botan. You seem to always act weird whenever someone says her name now. Is something going on between you two? I mean other than the fact that you want to kill any and every man who looks at her."

"Fine. Will you please help me?" Hiei's voice dripped with malevolence at having to ask and say please.

"Yes Hiei. Now what do you need help with?"  


"Botan."

"Botan?"

"Botan."

"Well, you have to help me out here. Give me some ideas of some things that have happened between you and Botan. And I'll see what I can figure out."

"When Koenma threw the fireballs and Botan fell, I caught her, and she kissed me on the cheek, and I liked it. I liked it a lot. And when I was cursing her out, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it. I actually liked having her on my arm. And I can't stand seeing her cry. And I was scared to answer about how I felt about her, because she was right there. And I'm scared of rejection from her. And when she got her bra stuck in her hair, nothing happened, even though you all thought something did, I could tell. I only saw her back. But her hair, it's silky. Very silky. And when she had to put her bra on, it got stuck in her hair too. Her hair is way too long, don't you think? And, when I called her my deity, I meant it. I want her to be mine. It's not just lust, and I know it. When you asked me who I was going to the ball with, I had already decided that no matter what, I was going with Botan. While we dancing I said 'the dress looks good on you onna' and she said 'Botan, how hard is it to say Botan, Jaganshi?' and all I could think of was how good Botan Jaganshi sounds. When I took her home, she kissed me on the cheek, and I couldn't stop thinking about how disappointing it was that she was the one to kiss me instead of the other way around, and how disappointing it was that it was only on the cheek."

Kurama was, to say the least, shocked. "Hiei, you're in love. Who would have thought. I thought you only liked her. Damn! I'm surprised to say the least. I never would have imagined that you would fall in love with the ditz, as you call her."

"I'm not in love. I don't fall in love."

"Yes you are. You are as in love as anyone can get."

Hiei's eyes bugged out when he heard what Kurama said.

"What do I do?"

"Talk to her. Tell her how you feel. And then whatever happens, happens."

"Hn. Fine. But-"

"No buts. She'll never know unless you tell her. And it will only hurt you more if you don't tell her."

"Hn. Baka kitsune. Fine. But if you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, I'll chop off your head."

"My head? You're going to decapitate me if I tell anyone you're in love?!!!"

"I warned you kitsune."

"Ok, ok…agreed. I won't tell anyone you're in love."

Hiei ran off to go find Botan.

****

Review please and tell me what I can do better. Also, the next chapter is only going to be Botan and Genkai talking. And from then on, we'll see how it goes. Until next time. Ciao!


	10. Botan and Genkai have a talk

****

I do not own YYH or any of the characters, or any of the places mentioned unless otherwise noted.

" "=talking

* *=telepathy

^ ^=action being done when someone is talking

( )=authors notes

{ }=thoughts

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*

Thank you all for waiting so patiently while I took my sweet time updating. This chapter is really going to focus on Botan talking to Genkai. It is going to be short, I can tell you that much, but I hope you still enjoy. Bye.

****

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~

__

Botan is at Genkai's temple talking to her about things. This occurs at the same time as Hiei is talking to Kurama.

"Genkai, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course Botan. What do you need?"

"I'm confused. Very confused."

"About what?"

"Hiei."

"What about Hiei?"

"I think I'm in love."

"WITH HIEI?!!!!"

"Shh…I really don't want anyone to know yet. Please. I'm not so sure though. A lot of things have happened in such a short amount of time."

"Ok, tell this old woman about all of it."

"Well the first time I started even thinking about Hiei differently was almost a month ago, or maybe it was two months, I don't know exactly."

"Ok."

"Koenma was chasing and threw a fireball at me, I fell off of my oar, and Hiei caught me. And then, by impulse I kissed him. It was only on the cheek, but I remember thinking that if his cheeks were that soft, if possibly his lips were as well."

"Ok, is that all?"

"Well then we heard something and turned around only to be caught nose to nose staring in each others eyes. I remembered you saying once that the key to the soul is through the eyes, and so I tried my hardest to look at his soul. There was so much there, and I could tell he was looking through my soul as well. Then a little while later Kurama told me that we were in the heart of Makai, and I immediately latched onto Hiei's arm, since he was the closest. He started cursing like crazy, but he didn't move away, in fact, he pulled me closer."

"Well, that's quite a story. Now you said there were many things happening. What is something else."

"Well a few days after that I think it was, I went shopping with the gang. Then we split, Yusuke and Kuwabara went with Keiko, and Kurama and Hiei went with me. I remembered that I needed to buy some bras so we went into Victoria's Secret. Then the bra I was trying on got stuck in my hair when I was trying to take it off, so Hiei helped me out. And then I couldn't get mine on because it got caught in my hair, so Hiei helped me out again, and every time his fingers touched my skin a shiver went down my back. Part of me wanted him to feel that shiver too, but part of me didn't."

"Well that's quite interesting. Anything else?"

"Oh, and I went to Kurama's house to talk to him, and I heard Hiei call me his deity. And, believe it or not, that was a major turn-on to hear Hiei say that."

"Turn-on? Botan, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes. Well then another time, Shizuru and Keiko were asking me if I liked Hiei, and I don't know. I didn't want to tell them that I do, but I don't want to say that I don't, because I know I do like him. And Keiko started planning a triple wedding for her, Yusuke, me , Hiei, Shizuru, and Kurama. Even though the idea kind of freaked me out, I was thinking of how wonderful it would be if Hiei and I were married. And then at the ball."

"The ball? What happened at the ball?"

"Well after Hiei and I started dancing he said 'the dress looks good on you onna' and I loved it how he complimented me and then I said 'Botan, how hard is it to say Botan, Jaganshi' and he gave me a sexy smirk, a really sexy smirk. And I was thinking of how good that sounded, Botan Jaganshi. It has a ring to it, don't you think Genkai? Well anyways, after the ball was over, Hiei even took me home. And when we got to my door, I kissed him on the cheek and went in. but that night I dreamed of nothing but Hiei. Genkai, am I truly in love with Hiei?"

"Yes you are."

"Do you think he feels the same about me? I couldn't take it if I told him and then he told me to leave him alone and that he hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't. from what you've told me, I think he might have some feelings for you as well. But he's not used to these feelings. You're going to have to help him out Botan."

"I'm not used to these feelings either."

"True. But you know a lot more about all of this than he does. He, as funny as this sounds, is probably scared if he feels the same way. This is completely new to Hiei. But I think you'd be surprised what love can make people do."

"Thank you Genkai."

"It's getting late, you should probably stay here tonight. I don't want you to get into any sort of trouble while on your way to Reikai. You never know who is out there. You can sleep in Yukina's room tonight."

"Speaking of Yukina. Why did she leave to Makai and then come back anyways? and Where is she?"

"Kuwabara was in love with her and she didn't feel the same way and she wanted to find her brother, but when she discovered that Hiei truly is her brother, that's when she came back. She's sleeping over at Keiko's. Seems all the girls are."

"Oh, that's right. Keiko asked me if I wanted to also, but I told her no, that there were important things I needed to take care of first."

"Go to sleep now Botan, and tomorrow morning when Yukina and Keiko come back, I'll have them cook some food, and you can go to the park with Hiei and have a talk."

"Yukina and Keiko are coming over?"

"Yes. Keiko decided that she wanted to watch and see how Yusuke trains, so she's coming over tomorrow morning to see that."

"Oh. Ok then. Well thank you for everything Genkai. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Botan."

****

Well how was that? As you can see, Botan pretty much understands a lot better than Hiei. In the next chapter Botan and Hiei are going to go on their picnic, but trouble ensues.


	11. Duran, Sime, Rena, and Hiei's mate

****

I do not own YYH or any of the characters, or any of the places mentioned unless otherwise noted.

" "=talking

* *=telepathy

^ ^=action being done when someone is talking

( )=authors notes

{ }=thoughts

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*

Hi everyone!! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'll tell you why. And I'm not trying to make excuses, so here's the truth. It's not that I haven't had the time, because I have had plenty of time. My problem was the writing. I knew what I wanted to have but I didn't know how to write it. I've figured it out now. So here's the story.

****

New Character:The new character is my own original character. Her name is Lena. Lena is about Botan's height, with long black hair, green eyes, and a katana around her waist.

The new character is my own original character. His name is Sime. Sime is about Botan's height, with short orange hair, green eyes, and guns all along his waist.

The new character is my own original character. His name is Duran. Duran is about Hiei's height, with hair shaped like Hiei's only the colors are different (whitish-blue hair with black highlights), and red eyes.

*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~*-*~

Recap of what happened last time:

Botan told Genkai she's in love with Hiei.

Hiei talked with Kurama and found out he's in love.

We found out that Yukina knows Hiei is her brother.

__

In the park.

"Hello Hiei."

"Baka onna. What do you want?"

"I wanted to invite you to a picnic."

"No way. I refuse to be near that baka ningen."

"No one else is going to be there. Only you and me Hiei."

"Only me and you?"

"Only you and me. Exactly."

"Hn. Where are we going?"

"Well ^giggles^ we're going ^giggles^ to the other ^giggles^ side of the forest by Genkai's temple."

"Hn. Let's go."

Hiei walked next to Botan and took some of the stuff off of her hands.

{Why did I just do that? Now she's going to know I like her}

{Oh Hiei. Does this mean you like me? But I guess I could never hope for you to love me like I love you. It was pointless to invite you, when I know I'm only going to make a fool of myself.}

Before either one of them knew it, they had reached their destination.

"Okay Hiei, you can put the stuff down now."

"Why are we here?"

"Well I wanted, no I needed to talk to you."

"Why not talk to the fox or the detective, or their mates? Why me?"

"Because Hiei… I… I…I…"

"Because you…?"

^Barely audible^ "I love you"

"What was that onna? I didn't hear you"

^At the top of her lungs^ "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL RIGHT?!!! MAYBE I JUST WANTED TO BRING YOU OUT HERE TO TELL YOU THAT, BUT I KNOW IT'S COMPLETELY POINTLESS WHEN YOU COULD NEVER FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT ME AS I DO YOU!!"

Botan then ran off crying. Hiei was at a loss of what to do. He didn't know if he should run after her or just let her go. He never had to deal with these emotions before. Just as he was about to go after her though, he heard a noise in the bush beside him, and then a man popped out. He looked a lot like Hiei (read notes at beginning to find out more about this character) 

"Seems like you're having girl troubles."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Duran. So what's the problem?"

"Why should I talk to you?"

"No wonder you're having troubles. You should be more open with people. So what's your name? How about we start with that."

Hiei just looked at Duran like he was crazy, and then began to walk off.

"You'll never win the fair maiden Botan's heart like that Hiei. You may have her heart now, but Sime is out, and Sime wants Botan, and Sime always gets what he wants. He's a real womanizer and he'll do whatever it takes to get her. It shouldn't be that hard either, considering you just broke her heart."

Hiei stopped, turned around, walked towards Duran, and pinned him against a tree by his neck. "What the hell did you just say? And who the hell is Sime?"

"I think you know what I said. And as for Sime, well he's Lena's friend."

"Lena?"

"Yes Lena. Lena is Botan's cousin."

"How the hell do you know all of this? Are you following Botan around?"

"Not at all. You see, I'm a messenger for Reikai. Now can you please let me go."

Hiei took his hand off of Duran's neck. "How well do you know Botan?"

"Quite well. Many people in Reikai do. She's quite the lady."

"How do I get her to talk or listen to me long enough for her to know how I feel?"

"That you have to figure out on your own. Good bye Hiei, it was fun talking to you, but now you must find Botan."

"Why the hell do you care?"

"Because Botan loves you, and I only want to make Botan happy. I was once that way, she has never felt anything for anyone. You are the first one to truly warm her heart. I'm only doing what's best for her."

"Hn."

And with that Hiei left to find Botan.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Somewhere else with Botan

"Hello."

"Oh hello."

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

"Oh not at all. I just didn't hear you coming."

"Are you new here? Because I'm sure I would remember meeting someone as beautiful as you."

Botan blushed a little bit at the compliment. "Oh well thank you, but I've been around here before. Many times actually. My name's Botan. What's yours?"

"Sime."

"Sime. What an interesting name. I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere."

"Ah yes. I happen to be a friend of Lena's."

"Lena? I haven't talked to her in a long time!! How is she doing?"

"She's doing great."

"Oh that's wonderful. At least one of us is doing good."

"I thought I noticed tears. Come now dear, let it all out. It's okay."

Sime pulled Botan into his arms while she cried onto his shoulder, and that was how Hiei came upon them.

"Hn. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" no one missed the malice in his voice.

"Hello Hiei. Sorry to have ran away so quickly. I completely ruined the picnic didn't I?"

"Hn. It wasn't the best place to have a picnic to being with."

In the short amount of time that it had taken Hiei to get Botan to talk to him, she had jumped up, stopped crying, and was staring at Hiei with wide purple eyes. Hiei was staring at Sime with hatred clearly written across his face, with only an occasional flicker of the eyes to Botan. Sime was clearly agitated that Hiei had come and ruined his quiet moment with the love of his life.

"So Botan. If you don't mind me asking, who is this man?"

"He's Hiei!! Only the coolest guy around, yep yep yep!!! Oh and Hiei this is Sime. He's a friend of my cousin Lena. You met her once."

"Hn. We have to go Botan, Genkai will be expecting us back."

"But it's not dark out yet Hiei."

"Yes, you should let the lady stay out. I'll watch her, and you can go do whatever you have to do with this Genkai."

"Hn. That won't be necessary Sime. The onna is fully capable of watching herself, but she really should be getting back now."

"Are you challenging my ability to watch her? Trust me, I know how to keep something in my sights unlike you koorime."

"HEY!! DON'T YOU GO BAD-MOUTHING MY HIEI!!!"

As if that wasn't bad enough for Hiei, some people were on their way to spy on Botan and Hiei and heard that. Those people were Genkai, Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Koenma, and Kurama. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Can you believe that Botan just called Hiei hers. I didn't think she was serious when she said she liked him." (Shizuru)

"Well Hiei came and had a talk with me last night. Turn's out he's in love with her, so she pretty much has every right to call him hers. Although it is kind of funny when you think about it, isn't it?" (Kurama)

"So that's who Botan's in love with?" (Koenma)

"Is it really that obvious?" (Lena)

"Hello there Rena, didn't hear you coming. AHHHH IT'S LENA!!! EVERYBODY RUN, SHE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!!!!!" (Koenma)

"Oh shut-up. I'm sure she can't be _that_ bad. She is only a girl." (Yusuke)

"YUSUKE YOU BRAT!!! ^gives Yusuke one of her famous slaps^" (Keiko)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Hiei, Botan, and Sime heard everyone talking or screaming, and Keiko slapping someone, most likely Yusuke, Hiei was mortified, Botan paled a little and looked at Hiei a little hopeful that he wouldn't kill her for saying, no yelling, something like that out loud, and Sime looked pretty upset, not at the fact that everyone else heard, but at the fact the Botan was already in a relationship with Hiei.

{No matter. I will get her somehow. Perhaps Lena or Duran know some ways to help me out.}

"Sorry Hiei. I didn't mean to yell it out loud. I didn't even mean to say that. Please don't kill me."

"Youkai may be cruel, but they don't kill their own mates. That's just beyond cruel."

"Oh ok…so youkai don't kill their mates, that's good to know when- HIEI DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOUR MATE?!!!!"

"Yes I did onna, now if you wouldn't mind KEEPING YOUR VOICE DOWN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!"

"Right. Sorry."

"Hn."

"So Hiei?"

"Hn."

"What are you going to do about the bunch spying in the bushes in front of us, and the one spying in the bushes behind us?"

Duran popped up from behind them. "Wait!! I didn't mean to be spying!! I'll just be going now. Best of luck to the both of you. Bye-bye!!!" Duran left.

"Duran is so funny. I remember Lena used to have the biggest crush on him."

"BOTAN!! HOW COULD YOU GO TELLING EVERYONE THAT!! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!!!" Lena jumped out of the bushes.

"YOU LIKED DURAN!!! HAHAHAHA THAT'S SOO FUNNY!!!! WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT?!!" Koenma walked out of the bushes only to walk into Lena's fist.

"Kitsune, detective, detective's mate, old lady, baka ningen, baka ningen's baka sister, Yukina. Get out of the bushes now."

Everyone walked out with a "Yes Hiei." or a "Yes sir."

****

Well that's it for now. Next time you can find out what else happens. And I wonder what Sime is planning. And what of Lena and Duran? Please Review!! Thanks everyone.


End file.
